Do you have a family?
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Set in the movie 'DEFIANCE' 2008, Edward Zwick . The time is WWII on the Polish/Russian border. This is set between two Red Army solider in the forest OC's, partisans . You don't need to know the movie to understand what then men are talking about it.


This was done for someone as a little present.

* * *

"So," Commander Popov said as he and his comrade walked through the winter forest, "You have a family?"

The winter was mighty, cold and bitter with trees and bushes thick and frozen with frost and snow. The high, thin trees were leafless and bare. A knife-like wind occasionally shredded thorough the trees and smack into the men on their way.

"I hear the river," The other man said as they both pressed on.  
"You did not answer me. I asked do you have a family."

Commander Gregori Popov was bigger, older, more experienced at not only being a soldier, but also holding his own with drinks compared to the younger, greener Nikoli Novikov beside him. The two men had been an unlikely pair, but when two are in the enemy's territory; you stick close to comrades.

The two men were scouting around in the Polish forest near the Russian border with the rest of a small troupe; loyal to Russia, but alone in location.

Indeed, the rushing river was heard and followed by the soldiers, going with the flow in direction.

"I will ask you again," Gregori said, a bit more intent on an answer, "Do you have a family?"

It took a moment, but the younger one did admit that in fact, he did.

"Now was that so hard?" The older man asked as they continued on their path.

"I'm just not comfortable going around telling everyone I have a wife at home, and alone."  
"You are paranoid!"

"I don't want anything to happen."

"Let me tell you something, young one: I have a wife. I have a wife and I have five children; all girls. In fact my oldest few are married already with the final ones coming to that stage soon. Everyone knows this; and yet, nothing has ever happened! Olga is happy and safe and awaiting my return."  
"Some of the men did mention you and your wife did have a _very_ good marriage," Nikoli quipped with a sarcastic smile.  
"Laugh all you want, you'll know what I mean when you return home."

The two Red Army men pressed on with the river at their side and the wind howling in their face and even snow falling on their heads. At a point near a small little place where the rocks created a little wall the two men decided to turn back and head for camp (and maybe take some relief in the wind's cold blister knifing into the back on their coats rather than faces) when they hear rustling nearby. Quickly; the men pulled up their guns and stood ready for anything to come at them. The two tensely walked a circle before it was Nikoli who discovered the culprit. A wolf. A lonely wolf drinking from the crystal clear, but ice cold water.

Nikoli still held his gun up and aimed and was about to open his mouth when-

_**Bang!**_

The wolf went down with a painful howl and blood trickled into the water and splashed against the rocks, creating an eerie red pool. Nikoli turned to see Gregori still with his gun still pointed at the wolf, and it was a moment before the older man brought it down. The younger man saw a difference in Commander Popov. He was no longer relaxed and even a bit cheerful, but tensed with eyes that were dull with seriousness.

"It's dead," Nikoli finally dared to say.

"Yes," Gregori said and looked at the other, "Dead."

Nikoli thought to ask if the Commander was alright, but realized that would go against basic adaptation in the army.

"Come. Now we head back," Gregori said calmly and turned to go back, Nikoli following suit.

"Nice shot, there."  
"Thank you."

"You hunt?"

"No."  
"Ever wanted to?"

"No."

"Are you a natural?"

"No."

The two men walked in silence, but what made it different was that Gregori seemed to hold his gun a bit more. Nikoli took his up as his superior did and kept a straight face and eyes forward. This wasn't like the more easy-going trip down, but was borderline preemptive on their way to camp.

"My wife," Nikoli finally said.

Gregori looked in interest at the younger man.

"My wife is expecting our first child. I'm worried. Worried that if someone knows… something may happen."  
"It's not the comrades you need to worry about, Nikoli. It's the Germans."  
"You think they'd-"

"Them above everyone."

Gregori stopped short leaving Nikoli to walk a few more steps before stopping himself and turning.

"The German leader, Adolf Hitler... He's a madman. He's planning things I've heard; for the Jews."  
"What things?"  
"I can't be sure. And for the sake of you, your woman, and that child I wouldn't go and try and figure it out, either."

"But-"

"Listen, boy. I'm old. I've lived many good years, had my way with many pretty ladies, married the best and had my own set of beautiful daughters. If that wolf reared up and attacked me; there would be no major loss. I have lived. You, on the other hand, haven't even seen your baby's eyes. Don't go sticking your red nose where it shouldn't be."

They continued on. It was still snowing. The landscape was exactly as it was on their way back as it was on their way forward, negating the new footprints and the new crunching of the hard packed snow and a few frozen leaves under Russian solider boots.

The rest of the walk was rather quiet until they arrived at the camp where other soldiers were going about their tasks. Gregori walked into and welcomed Nikoli into a tent and the men disbarred arms and sat down in the rather comfortably warm tent compared to the icy winter European winter outside.

"You miss your wife?" Gregori asked.  
"Yes, very much."

Nikoli looked rather saddened at the thought of his wife, back home all alone, just a few months short of her due date.

"Do not fret, comrade," Gregori said, "We won't be here long. You'll see that baby and those eyes."

The commander pulled up another bottle and handed it to Nikoli and toasted, "To our families; both the time tested and budding."

The greener solider smiled, raised his class, repeated the toast, and felt just a little bit better; and that feeling wasn't just the alcohol talking.


End file.
